comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryand'r (ME-1)
"The superior man is distressed by the limitations of his ability; he is not distressed by the fact that men do not recognize the ability that he has." - Kongzi "It is better to be a king in everything but name, than to be a king in only name." The Once and Never King Ryand'r was a the youngest of the three children of King Myand'r, and the only male. Like many human monarchies, this would mean Ryand'r was to be the heir to the throne, but there was a problem: he was an albino. an albino Tamaranean could not be considered a king, due to a long standing tradition in Tamaranean that albinos were defected and lacked a soul, thus they weren't truly people and could not be monarchs. Ryand'r's father yielded to tradition and omitted his son from heirship. From a young age Ryand'r was angered and hurt by this, feeling that he had been prejudged for something out of his control. King Myand'r's symbolic rejection of his own son left him open to harsh bullying as well, further polarizing his views toward his own people. His mother still tried to cultivate kingly virtues, and strongly enforced the same education required of a future king. When asked why, his mother told him that a true king subjugates by virtue and virtue alone, and if anyone would reject a virtuous king, then they did not deserve one. She truly believed her son could be a king in the only way that truly mattered, but by the time he entered his adolescence, he began to reject his education, feeling as if he was being expected to act like a king, despite the fact that no one would ever even see him as a Tamaranean. More Than a King "Be a king...in more than just name" - Luand'r Personality "What makes a good king?" - Luand'r "Power." - Komand'r "Yes...Power is good Many great kings of Tamaran were noted for their strength, but none were as powerful as Tyran'r the Mighty. However, seldom were they coupled with the inteligence to rule, often leaving that to advisors who rule in their stead. Even Tyran'r made this simple mistake: they mistook winning battles as ruling. What about you Koriand'r?" "Fairness." - Koriand'r "Very good. A good ruler must be fair and just. Oleand'r, one of Tamaran's greatest and most revered rulers, was applauded for her progressive legal reforms. But these few seldom rule for long, they are often too kind for their own good and are ousted by an agent with more nefarious intent. Is it truly fair to leave your people vulnerable to those would abuse power simply because you defer to mercy too often to use it? Ryand'r, what do these answers lack?" "Wisdom... If one is wise, they will know when to use power, but never losing sight of fairness." - Ryand'r Ryand'r is a complicated individual. While he was raised a member of a royal family, he knew he would never be king, and saw no reason to act "royal," so he was often remarked for his rebellious behavior, going so far to disgrace his family reputation by renouncing his becoming a mercenary. Beneath the rebellious attitude and moraly dubious profession, his mother's lessons stuck to him, as he strived to lead a disciplined and noble life. He refused to kill unarmed people, and he only took bounties on people guilty of legitimate crimes like murder, often paying off bounties for petty crimes. Due to his upbringing, and the ostarcisim he endured for his albinism, he held a deep sympanthy for the downtrodden and had a habit of lending a hand for the underdog. Ryand'r is wanted criminal in multiple planets for "terrorist" acts he's committed such as disrupting slaver rings as he comes across them. Like his sisters Ryand'r trained with the Warlords of Okaara, where he enjoyed a level of respect he almost never saw outside of that context. Relationships The Darkstars (Not sure on the name yet) "My whole life, I would have given almost anything just to here "King Ryand'r, first of his name, Master of Fire, Okaara's Finest, Heir of X'hal, and Protector of Tamaran, but I" Family Luand'r Koriand'r Ryand'r and Koriand'r (whom he called Kori) were extremely close before he left Tamaran. So close in fact, that she was the last person he spoke to before he left, and the only one he told about his plans to leave. As children they played together, and she loved her brother with no regard to his so-called "deformity." She was the only member of the family that ever bothered to defend her brother's honor when others insulted it. Like many, Kori believed Ryand'r would make an excellent king, and she went so far to say she felt he was rightful heir to the throne. Ryand'r in turn supported her ascension to the throne, being all too aware of her inherent sense of fairness and generosity. Komand'r Myand'r Powers and Abilities Enhanced Condition Due to his mutation, Ryand'r is naturally faster, stronger, and more durable than any Tamaranean can acheive, even with training and exercise. Weaknesses Genetic Defect Despite the enhancements his mutation offers, Ryand'r did lose something by being an albino: the Tamaranean to absorb ultraviolet light and convert it to either the energy required for flight, or energy blasts. This incapability is one of the reasons why he was not eligible for rule. Trivia *Personality heavily influenced by Game of Thrones characters, Tommen, Jon Snow, and Gendry Baratheon. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Tamaraneans Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Mutants Category:White Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Agility Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Piloting Category:Antiheroes Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Tracking Category:Tamaraneans (ME-1)